No Hero's Allowed
by Relised
Summary: "If he really loved you, he'd put a silver bullet through your brain and be done with it." Werewolf regulations have been made stronger and Draco's desperately trying to keep Harry alive following the final battle. Werewolf!Harry
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>No Hero's Allowed: Chapter 1<strong>

There was a moment of silence; it couldn't have been more than 60 seconds. The Elder Wand had turned against Voldemort, his body dissolving into a pile of ash. The world around Harry seemed to freeze as everyone watched the Dark Lord fall. He was pretty sure his ears were ringing it was so quiet. Harry almost wondered if the world had ended when it happened.

The full moon shined above his head as Fenrir Greyback cut through the crowd. As everyone else stayed still, the freshly transformed werewolf rushed forward, his teeth sinking into Harry's thigh. And just like that, the world was back in motion.

Harry couldn't stop the scream from escaping his mouth as the curse flooded his veins. Someone near killed the werewolf, there shouting growing louder as they got closer to him. Harry bent, awkwardly holding his thigh as close to his body as he could as his whole body started to ache.

"Harry?" Arthur Weasley cried, brushing the hair out of Harry's face as he tried to get his attention. "Harry, can you hear me?"

"Get out of the way, Arthur!" Madame Pomphrey yelled as Harry started crying in earnest. "He's not safe like this!" And that's the last thing Harry remembered as she pointed her wand between his eyes and swiftly knocked him out.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy, just like everyone else, was battling to the death. In his sixth year he had become a spy for the light, following Dumbledore's commands to keep himself safe. That's when he started dating Harry. It was a secret of course. Draco was marked and no one wanted to see a Death Eater with the Boy Who Lived.<p>

The past year had been one of the hardest for Draco Malfoy. First he had rebuilt the banishing cabinet to allow an attack on Hogwarts. Then he watched Albus Dumbledore, the man who saved his life, be killed by his Godfather because Draco himself couldn't do it. Then he had been on the run, locked inside his own house in case the ministry came after him. For months and months he watched the Dark Lord, his father, his aunt, and the other Death Eaters torture and kill innocent people just because they sided with the Light.

For months he wanted nothing more than to be with Harry. They had had to be careful, only sending notes to each other once a month. Draco had been so shocked when Harry appeared at his house, injured, that he almost blew the whole cover up.

He stunned the Death Eater he had been fighting against just the Dark Lord died. He turned, his eyes locked on Harry. Draco's eyes widened in horror as Greyback ran across the field and bit Harry.

"No!" He screamed, trying to run to Harry but someone grabbed him around the waist.

"Draco, no!" Blaise hissed, tightening his grip on his best friend. "No one can know. Not if you want to get him back after this."

"Let me go, Blaise! Harry!" Draco fought for all he was worth, but Blaise was taller and stronger.

"Stop it and listen to me, damn it!" Blaise growled, turning Draco to look him in the eye. "He's been bit, do you hear me? Greyback was in wolf form and you know what that means." Draco couldn't stop the sob that escaped him. "They're going to take him to a ministry facility and you're going to have to win custody of him, okay?"

Blaise was dragging Draco away from the crowd, away from the screaming people. While everyone was relieved that the Dark Lord was finally gone, hundreds of people had just watched Harry James Potter, the Chosen One, get bitten by a werewolf. People were screaming, friends huddled together sobbing as if he was dead. Blaise knew he had to get Draco away before he snapped.

"They won't give it to me!" Draco exclaimed, his grip tightening on Blaise's arm, who flinched. "I'm marked! They'll never give me custody of him!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it, Mr. Malfoy," A familiar voice declared from behind him, making him jump. Minerva McGonagall stood tall, her bun loose and hair surrounding her face.

"P-pro-professor!" Draco gasped, his eyes wide.

"Before he died, Albus made me swear to keep you safe and defend you with everything I have. I will be your character witness, Draco. I'd rather Harry be in your custody and then stuck in a ministry facility for an unforeseeable future. It won't be instantly, but I will get him to you."

"Thank you, Professor, thank you so much."

"Zambini, get him to the Hospital Wing before he collapses. I'll be in to deal with you two later."

* * *

><p>Sometime after the second war had started, werewolf regulations had increased. There was a new registration process that included branding the infected party with their registration number on their left arm. The werewolf was also only released from the ministry facility if they were released into the custody of a family member or sponsor. The person who has custody was then responsible for the werewolf; any problems were blamed on them. After being bit, for the first three months the administration of the wolfsbane potion had to be supervised by a ministry official and the wolf was to be contained during the three nights of the full moon.<p>

Harry wasn't sure how Remus had escaped these regulations. It was a well-known fact that the former professor was a werewolf. Apparently his pseudo-godfather had been on the run for months, avoiding the ministry in order to fight for the Light. Unfortunately, Harry realized, he wasn't going to be that lucky. Getting bit in front of hundreds of people will have that effect.

He was strapped to a bed in an overly white room when he woke. It felt like there were millions of tiny ants crawling through his veins and everything hurt. When he raised his head slightly he could see the thick bandage wrapped around his thigh, blood still leaking through. He could periodically feel his body trying to shift as the curse tried to settle itself in his veins. Harry didn't know how long he laid there, staring at the ceiling and trying to work his wrists free. After some time the door clicked and swung open.

"Oh, you're awake Mr. Potter. It's been almost a week, we were beginning to worry." A ministry appointed Healer said, pushing Harry's bed into an upright position. She rolled a tray of food in front of him and released one hand before sitting a chair near-by. Awkwardly, since she untied his left hand, Harry fed himself a little of the unidentifiable food in front of him.

"Now, you're registration number will be put on today," the Healer said, looking at a chart in front of her. And then your custody hearing will be held tomorrow. Officials are visiting your sponsors house today to make sure everything is suitable and as long as everything goes to plan you will be out of here by Monday."

Harry's mind was getting fuzzy again and he had to focus on what the Healer was saying. He had no idea who his sponsor was or who would be willing to take him. Who would want to take in a freshly bit werewolf in their custody who was now their responsibility? He closed his eyes as his wrist was strapped back to the bed and he was lowered into a flat position again. He kept his eyes closed as his bed was pushed down the hallway to a room with far too many lights and too many people with too many foreign smells.

Harry whimpered as another strap was put around his elbow, keeping his left forearm straight on the bed. He could feel the Healer write his numbers on his arm with a regular pen before she took a deep breath. Harry wasn't expecting what came next. He had never known how the registration number was placed and never expected it to be as painful.

The Healer used a special silver instrument to carefully trace over the number. Harry screamed when the silver came in contact with his arm. He tried to pull away but the straps held tight. He couldn't stop the sobs that escaped his body, the screams almost sounding animalistic. Ministry lackey's came to help hold him down as Harry fought against them. He was sure that even the initial bit hadn't hurt this much.

After about a half hour of torture she finally pulled away, casting a spell to clean out the new wounds. She motioned for Harry to be taken back to his room. He could feel consciousness weaving in and out, but right before he closed his eyes he looked down at his arm. In angry red burns, some dripping in blood, there was his registration number: **WWHP050215**

* * *

><p>Draco stood back, digging his nails into his thigh as the Ministry officials examined his house. He was lucky that his mother had made sure he had a few Black properties to his own and he had been sure to pick a small one with a huge basement. It had taken Blaise, McGonagall, and himself the better part of the day to prepare a cell for Harry in his first few months and transformation. The cell was mostly stone, the bars on the main door being coated in silver. Draco couldn't stop the shiver that went through his body every time he thought of hurting Harry with the gate.<p>

His potions stock was filled with three months' worth of wolfsbane and the ingredients to make at least six months more. Draco was known for his potion's making ability and he hoped that would impress the Custody committee. His house elves were trained on how to properly feed a werewolf without getting bit themselves and Draco had all the financial details already spelled out. He sent a silent prayer of thanks to McGonagall and Granger who had gotten Harry's money transferred to his name before the ministry had even thought about it.

Finally, after hours and hours of looking into every detail of Draco's house and finances, an official approached him.

"You're house has passed the requirements. You will still need to present yourself tomorrow for a testimony. Should that go through, we will deliver Potter to your residence the following day. Good Day, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco sunk down against the wall, his head between his legs. He had a feeling this was only getting started and it was only a moment before everything fell apart.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>__ I hope you liked it! Please review. _


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><em>No Hero's Allowed: Chapter 2<em>

Harry hissed as the needle was pressed into his arm, the serum needed to keep him in his human body during the custody hearing while the curse still struggled to secure it's place. He closed his eyes against the dizziness as a ministry official pulled him to his feet and cuffed his hands behind his back.

"Come along, Potter," the man said and Harry noticed how tired he sounded. Did he agree with the way werewolves and other creatures were being treated, or was he just working long hours since the Final Battle. The man kept his arm on Harry's elbow as he led him down the hallway. Harry limped along beside him, his thigh throbbing in pain.

The man stopped in front of a caged platform and Harry recognized it as the cage from Igor Karkaroff's hearing in Dumbledore's memories. With a shuttering breath he stepped into the caged and stood straight as the cage began to rise. He kept his eyes straight ahead as the crowd in the court room began talking loudly. Some were crying, some looked angry. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Draco sitting behind the Sponsor table.

"Silence!" Kingsley shouted behind the podium and Harry had to rack his brain to remember he had heard that the man had become the new Minister immediately following the Final Battle. "We are going to start the custody hearing for the werewolf, WWHP050215. Sponsor in question is one Draco Malfoy." The courtroom once again exploded in conversation and Kingsley angrily pounded his gavel against the surface. "Silence!" he yelled again. "The first character witness for Mr. Malfoy will be Professor Minerva McGonagall."

Harry watched as his head of house crossed the court room and lowered herself into the chair in the center of the room.

"What do you have to say about Mr. Malfoy, Professor?" Kingsley asked

"Draco Malfoy was a spy for the Light," she began, pausing when the whole court room gasped. "Prior to his sixth year at Hogwarts, Mr. Malfoy approached Headmaster Dumbledore and myself for protection. His father wanted him to become a Death Eater, a plan Draco didn't want to go along with. Out of fear that our original spy, the late Severus Snape, may be found out, Albus wanted to have more than one double agent in play. Draco was marked per Dumbledore's request. Draco followed along with the Dark Lord's plan as best as he could, no matter how much it hurt him. While it may seem though he did horrible things, he fought for the Light, making sure that Mr. Potter was able to defeat the Dark Lord."

Harry lost focus, his eyes going blurry as he listened to his former professor drone on about how good of a person Draco was and how he played such a good of the war. After that, Arthur Weasley took the stand, he too talking in Draco's favor. Harry almost snorted, never thinking that a Weasley talking good about a Malfoy would ever happen. A ministry official talked of how Draco's house had passed inspection and Harry had to rack his brain to think of where Draco would have gotten a house. Finally they talked of his financial status and how he would be able to afford the monthly potions Harry would need and such. Harry's head snapped up, meeting McGonagall eye. She gave him a minute nod when he realized his vault had been transferred to Draco's nod. At least one thing was going right.

After the ministry official had left the chair, the court room became quiet again. Kingsley flipped through his paperwork, his lips pursed. Harry shifted his weight off his left leg, the bite still making his leg hurt. He shifted his hands slightly, the metal cuffs clinking behind him. Kingsley wrote something down before banging his gavel to bring silence to the already quiet courtroom.

"Draco, please take the stand," he said, and Draco gulped as he stood and crossed the courtroom. He sat down on the edge of the chair, his back razor straight. "Draco Abraxous Malfoy, you understand that by sponsoring Werewolf WWHP050215," Harry flinched, realizing he no longer had a name in the eyes of the ministry. "you are responsible for his every action. You are required to administer the Wolfsbane potion every month, keep him restrained during his transformation, and should he attack a witch or wizard, that is your responsibility."

"I do, Sir," Draco said, his voice quiet but strong.

"You also realize that you are currently in charge of his personal wellbeing; it is your responsibility that he finds a suited job and you are to keep track of his finances."

"I do, Sir," Draco said again, his voice slightly stronger. Kingsley paused to sign his name on a form before banging his gavel.

"Then I award custody of Werewolf WWHP050215 to one Draco Abraxous Malfoy. Please see book keeping before you leave to fill out the proper paper work and set up a time for him to be delivered to your place of residence." With that Kingsley swung around and left, never once looking back at Harry. Harry let out a deep breath in relief as the cage slowly lowered back into the floor. He met Draco's eyes, trying to convey as much emotion as he possibly could. Draco held his eyes as the cage continued to sink into the floor, never looking away until Harry couldn't see him anymore.

The same ministry official from the morning waited for him down below. He unlocked the cage and helped Harry down from the platform. Harry's eyes grew wider when he saw four other people handcuffed and waiting with their own ministry officials. A fifth stood with her arms crossed, her brand out so everyone can see. Harry could tell it was old but it still stood bright: WWAH122486. The ministry official tightened his grip on Harry's arm, pulling him along, but Harry couldn't take her eyes off the older witch.

"Have fun being the ministry's pet, love!" She called after him, her own ministry official stepping in front of her. "Just what you've always been." Harry lowered his eyes to the floor, refusing to answer.

"That would be Alexa Hawthorne," the ministry official said. "As you can see from her arm she was bit Christmas Eve in 86. She's bit a fair share of her own, too. Quite bitter that one. We've been looking for her for quite some time, we only found her by chance. Don't let her bother you. She'll be denied sponsorship, no doubt about it." Harry glanced at his arm, the angry red letters staring back.

"Is that what the numbers are, then?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Breed, initials, date of infection. May 2, 2015 will be a day most won't forget; including you Mr. Potter. In fact, the other four were bit the same day. They're not handling it as well as you, truth be told." The official sat him down in a chair, cuffing his hands in the front. He stood behind Harry's chair, watching as a Healer and another ministry official came into the room. A file was placed down on the table along with a camera.

"We just have to fill out your ministry file, Mr. Potter," The Healer said as the official picked up the camera. "I need you to hold this up under your chin, please." Harry bit his lip as he picked up the sign witch held his registration number. He was pulled to his feet and stood in front of a wall marking his height. With a sigh he held up the sign, staring with dead eyes into the camera. Pictures were taken of the bite and his 'fangs' before Harry was finally asked to sit back down.

For a moment he had almost felt normal. It had been hours since the curse had tried to shift his body too soon; causing his mouth to turn into a snout with razor sharp teeth only to immediately change back as if it realized the moon wasn't full. It had been hours since he felt like there were bugs crawling all over him and through his veins. But as the they continued to fill his chart, Harry could feel the serum they had shot into his veins wearing off and he shook as the crawling feeling took over again.

"Open your mouth, Potter," the Healer said when she noticed his twitching. Harry did as he was told and she placed something in his mouth, keeping him from closing it. Almost as if she had triggered it he could feel his mouth change and the official behind him held his head still in a strong grasp. The Healer measured his true feigns and pictures were taken. When his mouth had shifted back she pulled the stopper from his mouth and nodded to the Ministry Official to let him go. "I need you to sign here, Mr. Potter," she pointed to a line towards the bottom. He could see Draco's signature right above it. "And then I need you to write your registration number in the slot right next to it."

With a shaky hand Harry did as he was asked, his signature almost unreadable. With a flick of her wand the ink was dry and his finger prints in the marked box. She rolled the scroll tight and turned back to Harry.

"He can be taken back to his room now, Ed. He'll be transported to Mr. Malfoy's in the morning."

* * *

><p>Draco paced back and forth along his front entry way. Blaise stared at him with a bored expression on his face from the living room.<p>

"Draco, they won't be here until ten. Please sit down," he drawled, taking a big gulp from his tea.

"I can't. I'm too worried. What if something goes wrong? What if this was all a trick?"

"Although Kingsley has his hands tied on the whole Werewolf Regulations, I doubt he'd use this as a trick just to hurt you, Draco. Now calm down."

The two boy's remained in silence, Blaise reading the Daily Prophet and Draco pacing. Minutes before ten, a ministry official apparated into the entry way.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zambini," He nodded, offering a hand for each to shake. "I'm Agent Mullins with the Werewolf Transport Department. We will be delivering Werewolf number WWHP050215 shortly, I just need you to sign these papers for me Mr. Malfoy."

Draco took a shuttering breath and motioned to the large dining room table. Agent Mullins pointed out several areas for Draco to sign and Draco did as he was asked.

"How is he?" He finally asked as Agent Mullins rolled up his paperwork and sent it back to the Ministry.

"I have to warn you he's a bit testy today. As you know, until his first full moon the curse won't completely set in his blood. Because of this his body has the tendency to shift back and forth from human to wolf. Unfortunately Mr. Potter was bit on the last night of the full moon last month, so he has a whole month to deal with this shift. The closer he gets to the full moon, the less control over his mind and body Mr. Potter will have. It won't normally be this bad, I assure you. Just in the next two weeks he may need to be restrained more than not to keep you and anyone else safe." Draco closed his eyes and worry as Blaise stepped up behind him.

"You seem to know your stuff, Mr. Mullins," he drawled as he squeezed Draco's shoulder.

"Unfortunately, my younger sister was a werewolf, Mr. Zambini. She like Mr. Potter had a long wait before the curse settled in her blood. When I was younger my family couldn't afford the wolfsbane potion and after she attacked the muggle family that lived next to us, the ministry had her put down. I took this job to make sure no other family had to go through what ours did." Agent Mullins looked at his pocket watch before nodding. "Here he comes."

Draco turned in his chair and watched as his secret boyfriend and new charge appeared in front of his eyes, a ministry guard on each side. Draco's eyes widened at the belt around his waist that connected a chair to his wrist and hands. He bit his lip at the muzzle that fit awkwardly around his mouth.

"Is that really necessary?" He asked, his hands on his hips as he stood. "I mean, he's in his human form, it doesn't even fit him like this!"

Almost as if it was in response, Harry's body shook and his mouth transformed into a snout, easily filling out the muzzle. Draco's mouth clamped shut as Blaise shook his head in sympathy.

"So that's what you meant by he keeps changing…" The dark skinned boy said with a shake of his head and Agent Mullins nodded.

"Care to show us to the pin the ministry said you had ready?" The older man asked, but Draco was froze to his spot. Finally Blaise sighed and nodded.

"Right this way, sir."

* * *

><p>Harry whimpered as he carefully followed Blaise down the stairs. The belt around his waist was pure silver and he could feel the heat even through his clothes. He guessed that was enough reason for his body not to turn. His eyes went back to Draco who was still staring off into space.<p>

"Watch your step, Potter," Blaise called out and Harry carefully stepped down the stairs. He cursed the chain tying his ankles together in his mind. He stumbled once but the Official on his right caught him before he fell. Finally they reached the ground level and Harry was roughly led into cage. He whimpered as an official shoved him too close to the silver bars on the gate.

"Hey! Careful with him! He's no longer in your procession, you got it? He gets hurt and that's your ass," Blaise growled, his hand on his wand. The man raised his hands in defeat and Harry sank to his knees.

"We'll leave the muzzle," Agent Mullins said as he carefully removed the belt and cuffs from Harry's limbs. "I feel like you might need that in the next two weeks. I'll be back myself on the sixth of June to start his Wolfsbane. Good day Mr. Zambini." With that, the three man disapparated and the wards on Draco's house were restored. Blaise sighed before swinging the gate shut.

"Welcome home, Potter," He said sadly before returning up the stairs. Harry crouched in the corner, not daring to take the muzzle off even though he easily could. Had Draco changed his mind? Did he not want him anymore? With a small sob Harry curled up in the make shift bed, growling as his body tried to shift again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>__ I hope you liked it, please review. And yes, I'm aware that's not the real year the Final Battle accrued. _


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>No Hero's Allowed: Chapter 3<strong>

Draco paced back and forth, pulling at his hair every so often. The house elves watched him with worried looks, each too afraid to approach him. He paused only when he heard the fireplace surge.

"About time!" Draco spat out at Blaise who stopped short.

"Something wrong?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"I can't do it today, okay? I love him, and I don't regret taking custody, but I cannot go down there today. Not to make sure he eats, not to give him his damn potion when Mullins gets here, not today."

"Why don't you just have the house elves feed him? I thought that's what you were doing anyway?" Blaise asked, dropping down onto the couch.

"I kept telling them not to surprise him and not to get so close to him. I told them that Master Harry was ill and that they had to be careful with him. But no, damn Millie apparated right into the cage and scared him and he scratched her up pretty good." Draco said sadly, pushing hair out of his face.

"Oh God," Blaise said, his eyes wide. "She's not?"

"No she's not dead. And his nails aren't as dangerous as his teeth when he does that weird change thing. Besides, he about cries every time the muzzle is taken off of him to eat out of fear he bites someone. And I don't have the heart to send any other damn elf down there," Blaise snorted. "I know, me, Draco Malfoy, caring about a damn house elf! So I've been the one going down there and sticking him to the damn wall and taking the muzzle off him as he begs me not to and then I sit there and try to make small talk as he eats. But the full moon is tomorrow, so more times than not I don't think he even knows where he is, let alone who I am or anything else that's going on. So please. Please, please, please, don't make me go down there today." Blaise just stared at Draco sadly before nodding.

"I'll do it. And I'll hang around until Mullins gets here to do the Wolfsbane, too. Wouldn't take to have you snapping and killing everyone involved." Draco groaned but nodded to the tray at the top of the stairs.

"Thanks, B," he whispered. Blaise just nodded. He walked carefully down the stairs. Harry was staring off into space, his body shaking in what Blaise thought was pain.

"Up against the wall, Potter," Blaise called as he stood outside the pin. Harry didn't seem to hear him. "Potter!" Blaise yelled, making the small boy jump. "Up against the wall." Harry shifted so his bony back was pressed up against the stone, a sticking charm already in place holding him there. Blaise sighed as he swung the gate open and sat the tray down in the center of the room. He moved closer to the shaking boy and carefully unstrapped the muzzle and took it with him. Once he was out of the room he shut the gate and flipped his wand to release Harry from the wall.

Harry carefully crawled out to the tray, his hands shaking as he picked up a piece of chicken. "Where's Dray?" he asked quietly and Blaise was glad to see Harry was in his right mind for now at least.

"You realize how hard this is for him, right? How hard it is for him to watch you lose it the closer it gets to the full moon?" Harry ducked his head, closing his eyes. "He says he's doing this because he loves you. But you know what I think, Potter? I think if he really fucking loved you, he'd put a damn silver bullet through your brain and be done with it." Harry flinched, his small appetite already gone.

"I didn't ask for this, Blaise," he said quietly. "I didn't want to put him through this. I had long excepted that I was going to die in that battle, no matter how many times Draco tried to tell me no. I never wanted to be his responsibility."

"Yeah, well, we both know Draco. He'd never give up on something he loved and sadly he loves you."

"I don't…I don't suppose you can keep him from coming down here tomorrow night," Harry whispered. The only reason he knew the moon was tomorrow was because Draco kept repeatedly telling him.

"Not unless I knock him out and tie him to the bed," Blaise said, rubbing his tired eyes.

"I was afraid of that. I don't want him to see me like that…" Harry trailed off, hugging his knees tight to his chest.

"Yeah, well, he will eventually. Might as well get it over with. You going to eat any more?" Harry shook his head, pushing the tray away from him. "Well then, back against the wall. I'll be back later with Agent Mullins to administer your potion." Harry bit his lip in distress. "And you're going to take it so you don't kill yourself, any unsuspecting house elves, Draco, or myself." Harry nodded sadly as the muzzle was slipped back on his head. "It's almost over, Potter." Blaise said as he started to walk away.

"No, it's just beginning," Harry mumbled back.

* * *

><p>Draco trailed behind Blaise and Agent Mullins on the day of the full moon, his face paler than it had ever been. He paused with his back against the wall, watching as Blaise easily stuck harry to the wall and entered the pin. Harry looked exhausted and terrified, his green eyes wide and frantic. Blaise carefully removed the muzzle, gently telling Harry "sush" as the boy sobbed and begged for him not to.<p>

"Come on, Potter," Agent Mullins said tiredly, handing Blaise the goblet of Wolfes Bane. "You've only got three more night of this this month." Harry whimpered as Blaise tipped his head back, pouring the foul tasting potion down his throat. Harry choked, trying his best to keep it all in his mouth. Mullins nodded his head in satisfaction, signing off on the date on Harry's chart.

"I'm going to leave the muzzle off, Harry," Blaise said quietly as the ministry official left the cage. "It'll make you more comfortable tonight when…when the moon comes up."

"NO!" Harry cried, frantically shaking his head as Blaise scooped up the strap of metal and leather and backed his way out of the cage. "No, please. Put it back on, please put it back on!" Blaise sadly shook his head, his eyes flicking to Draco and back.

"You're not going to bite anyone, Harry," the dark skin boy whispered. "It's going to be okay."

"As touching as this is," Agent Mullins drawled. "I have a few more papers for Mr. Malfoy to sign, if you would gentlemen."

Blaise sighed, leading the man out of the dungeon. Draco paused at the door of Harry's cage, his long hands gripping the bars tight.

"It's going to be okay, Har," he whispered, whimpering when Harry simply cocked his head to the side. His moments of comprehension were becoming shorter and Draco knew he didn't understand. "I'll be back before the moon."

* * *

><p>Blaise watched Draco across the table as he pushed his food around.<p>

"You've got to eat, Drake," he whispered, causing Draco to jump.

"I'm not hungry," Draco whispered back. He looked up, his eyes locked on the clock above the fireplace. The moon would be up in an hour. With a sigh, Draco slammed his fork down, nodding to the house elf nearby that it was fine to clear the table. He pushed away from the table, grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch.

"Where are you going?" Blaise asked, his brow furrowed in question.

"To sit with him for a while," Draco answered back with a shrug. "You can come down whenever you want. But you best be there in an hour, Blaise Zambini. I can't do this by myself." With that, Draco turned on his heel and climbed down the stairs.

Harry was curled in a ball on his side in the corner of the cage, a keen whining escaping his lips. His eyes were wide and scared, and Draco wanted nothing more than to hold him. It had been so long since he'd had Harry in his arms.

"Are you ready for this?" Draco whispered, transferring a rock into a cushion for him to sit on, wrapping the blanket around his thin shoulders. Harry whimpered, curling in tighter on himself but didn't answer. "Yeah, me neither. But it's going to be okay. We'll get this first one over with and then maybe it won't be so bad." Draco closed his eyes against the tears as Harry whimpered again.

The Boy-Who-Lived shook, his nails tearing at his skin. The feeling of ants under his skin was so extreme that he took chunks off with his nails as he scratched. His body was tense, which if he was in his right mind he would know that would only make things worse. He could hear Draco's voice, but none of the words made sense. He jumped when Blaise appeared at the gate, his voice loud.

"You can't just let him scratch himself up like that, Drake," Blaise said quietly, flicking his wand with a sigh. Harry growled as his hands were locked together above his head. Draco started to protest but Blaise held up a hand. "It'll automatically come off when he starts to change. This will just keep him from tearing all his skin off before the moon comes up."

* * *

><p>The two boys sat next to each other, watching the hero of the wizarding world fall deeper into madness. Draco kept his eyes shut most of the time, fat tears falling down his face through clinched eyelids. He kept his fingers digging deep into his thighs. Harry's sobs and whimpered finally quieted and Blaise sighed.<p>

"It's time."

Draco opened his eyes, watching how still Harry had become. His green eyes were still wide with fright and the frantically flicked to the window high above his cell. The three men waited with bated breath, each unsure of what was going to happen. Just when they thought nothing was going to happen, Harry let out a loud scream.

Draco watched in horror as Harry's back arched and then snapped. The bands holding his wrists together fell away as his shoulders were ripped from their sockets and bent to unnatural angles. Harry's clawed at his chest as his face morphed from that of a malnourished teen to a large wolf. He fell to all fours, his limbs changing into that of a large dog. His bones continued to break as he withered in agony, his breath coming in a pained whine.

"I'm going to be sick," Draco whispered, his hand now digging into Blaise's hand. Blaise nodded, his eyes wide.

"It has to be almost done," he whispered back, watching as Harry continued to twist and turn. The loud crack of breaking bones made Blaise jump and had no idea how it was possible for Harry to be able to take this. "He's strong, Drake. He can take it," he said instead, not wanting to worry his friend.

Draco closed his eyes against the screams, not wanting to watch. After what felt like hour but was only ten minutes, Harry's screams turned into yelps which eventually stopped. He could hear Harry panting, his breath coming out in wheezes. Slowly Draco opened his eyes, gasping in wonder at the beast in front of him.

While Harry was a relatively small boy, he was a huge wolf. His fur was all black, with a small white patch in the shape of a lightning bolt in the middle of his forehead. His green eyes were squinted in thought as he stared up at Draco from the ground.

"Harry?" Draco whispered, and Harry whined in response. The new wolf panted slightly as he carefully sat up, a whimper caught in his throat. He carefully raised to all four feet, leaning heavily on his right side away from the bite on his left leg. Draco bit his lip, taking a step back. Although in his human form Draco towered over Harry, on all fours Harry came up to the middle of Draco's abdomen. If the werewolf was to stand on his hand legs he'd be much taller than Draco. Harry limped to the gate, a small whine escaping him when he touched the silver bars. He sniffed at Draco's hand that was wrapped around the bar, his head cocked to the side.

"Harry?" Draco asked again, his voice stronger. Harry narrowed his eyes before throwing his head back. A loud howl left his lips, causing the hair to stand up on the back of Draco and Blaise's necks.

"Get your hand out of the pin," Blaise hissed, grabbing Draco's arm as Harry limped even closer to the gate. Just before Draco did as he was told, his eyes wide in fear, a long pink tongue escaped Harry's lips and licked at Draco's hand. Draco let out a shaky laugh, his eyes full of tears.

"Yep, that's the Potter we all know and hate," Blaise said with a shake of his head. "Gets turned into a ferocious animal and still goes around loving on everyone. Harry growled, showing his fanes to Blaise. Blaise sighed and shook his head. "Down boy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I hope you liked it. So sorry it's taken so long! Please review.


End file.
